


Free Cell

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [22]
Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: What happens when Joe catches Josie playing Free Cell when she's supposed to be working?Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions
Series: Josie In Trouble [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	Free Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older fics. It was inspired in good part by my love for the game of Free Cell.

Once again, Josie had disobeyed a direct order, and now she was on desk duty, looking up names and license numbers.  
Well, she was _supposed_ to be looking up names and license numbers, but what she actually _was_ doing was playing Free Cell.

Suddenly, Josie knew she was in trouble. The board was flashing, which meant that if she made the wrong move, the game would be over. She studied the board, and considered her options.

She was so intent on the game that she didn't notice that Joe had come over to her desk.  
"Josie, what do you think you're doing?"

Suddenly, Josie knew she was in trouble.

"I know this looks bad," she said, "but"

"But what? That doesn't look like a list of names and license numbers to me," Joe said.

"You're right. It isn't," Josie admitted. "I was playing Free Cell."

"When you're supposed to be working?" Joe asked sternly.

Josie looked at the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Joe said, "but I still have to punish you. It's for your own good."

"Yes, sir," Josie said.

"Now," Joe asked, "what did you say the name of the game you were playing was?"

"Free Cell," Josie answered.

"Free Cell?" Joe repeated.

"Yes, sir," Josie said.

"Interesting name," Joe said. "In fact, it just helped me to decide on an appropriate punishment."

"What do you mean?" Josie asked.

She learned the answer several minutes later, when she found herself spending the remaining two hours of her shift in what was no longer a free cell.


End file.
